Phantom
by AgingPoet
Summary: This is my first fanfic. I was inspired by the amazing writers here. I wanted to fill in the gaps of Shepard's story. Later chapters will include mass effect 3
1. Chapter 1:Phantom

A Tempest Wind

Author's Note: It's BioWare's world and I'm Just playing in it. All the characters, setting and poems belong to their perspective authors. I do not own anything

The clouds were gaunt and few;

A black, as of a spectre's cloak,

Hid heaven and earth from view.

The creatures chuckled on the roofs

And whistled in the air,

And shook their fists and gnashed their teeth,

And swung their frenzied hair

(Emily Dickinson, An awful tempest mashed the air)

Sounds of raindrops echoed, the street lights flickered as furious winds gashed through the vacant alley. A figure in a raincoat concealing an object ran furiously toward the tall-lighted building. From the distance, a red neon light was visible capturing the night sky; the sign read Mercy Hospital. As the figure ran closer to the hospital, the dead night came alive. Shuttles hovered above, as pedestrians rushed from one place to another. The figure decided to take the back alley to avoid the heavy traffic. The figure stood under the street light, looking at the small pod in hand. The pod was worn out; it bared scratches and dents. The pod had a small window; the figure wiped it away, revealing a baby inside sleeping peacefully. The figure walked toward the back door of the hospital, placed the pod on the steps, and vanished into the night.

The door slammed open, a feminine voice shouted as she stepped out of the hallway, "I need a smoke, cover me will…." The Nurse almost fell as she continued to make her way out, unaware of the pod in front of here feet.

The woman in white looked down confused and almost cursed for almost falling. She leaned forward and saw a baby gaggling and reaching for her. She picked up the pod, "well hey there, how did you get here?"

She looked around to see if anyone was around before heading back inside. The Nurse went to her station and unlocked the pod, she motioned the other nurses to gather, " look what I found outside, poor thing was alone in the rain."

The nurses all gathered around the baby smiling.

The head nurse came around the corner and had a mean look on her face, " last time I checked this was a hospital and not a damn lounge. Everybody back to work, Now." None of them moved, they were all busy making comments about the baby; they inspected it thoroughly to make sure the baby did not carry any diseases or contiguous virus.

One of the nurses had let out a gentle smile and shouted, "It's a girl."

The head nurse made her way to the station to figure out what the commotion was about; she looked at the baby and kept a stern look, "whose baby is that, get her out of here."

The women who found the baby looked at the other nurse sadly, "I found her outside, she was in this pod when I went outside for my smoke break." The head nurse had an apologetic look on her face, "oh...I didn't …who would do such a thing." She leaned closer and inspected the pod for a letter, identification, anything that had information about the baby, but found nothing.

The head nurse finally looked at the nurses and ordered one of them to take a sample of her DNA and run it through the system, " Betty, lets see if we can figure out who she is."

It was a standard procedure for everyone to have a record at birth; it was away to keep track of the overwhelming population and other species. The policy is still fairly new, it was mandated ten years ago, of course the procedure was not flawless, some people refused to share their baby's record by not giving birth in a hospital or other official facilities. Moreover, the policy did not include anyone that was born before the law was mandated. DNA records of older generation were recorded only if they were in the military or had criminal record.

Betty came back ten minutes later, handed the lead nurse a piece of datapad, "Nurse Johnson, there are no record of her in the system or similar DNA."

Johnson looked at Betty and gave a slight frown, " Great, she has no name, parent or record." Johnson looked at the baby girl who was smiling and gaggling for the crowd, "we have to contact the authorities, we can't do anything for her here."

The nurses disapproved because they all knew she would be put into an orphanage and become a victim of bureaucracy. If she was lucky, someone will adopt her before she was dead or worse. However, the chances of adoption were slim to none, modern medicine meant everyone could have children, so there were very few who actually adopted as an alternative to having a child of their own.

Betty went over to the baby and chocked on tears as she thought about the baby's fate, " I'm sorry….baby." The baby stopped smiling, sensing the women in pain. Betty took the baby in her arms, "we can't go around calling you baby, and you need a name."

She looked around and thought about what to call her, the pod, which held the baby caught her eyes, on the side there, was an engraving. Upon closer examination, it revealed to be letters, SS. The nurse looked back at the baby and gave her an odd look, "SS, well that's not much of a name." Betty went back and forth cradling the baby gently, "How about Sara Shepard?" The baby smiled and giggled, and Betty nodded her head in approval as well, " Sorry Sara, I can't do much for you, but at least you will have a name."

She gently set the baby in one of the pods in the children's wing, next to other newborns.

The next day child services and welfare were notified, it was necessary to complete a series of paperwork before the baby can be removed from the hospital and into an orphanage.

The service worker was an old man in his sixties; he walked with a slight limp and carried a briefcase. His long and bushy eyebrows covered his eyes, obscuring his vision as he walked past the nurse's station. The old man wore a grey suit that seemed to be older than he was, his badge read: Ken Lane, and underneath his name was his title. Ken removed a datapad from his brief case and started to punch in information, He looked at Betty and asked, "What is the gender of the baby? Name, age, hair color, eye color, and parent's information."

Betty looked at Sara, " She is a female, her name is Sara Shepard, and based on the scans we conducted I would say almost one years old, her hair color is dark chestnut and eyes are deep brown. Parents are unknown" Satisfied with the answer, Ken turned to Betty once more; "I almost forgot race?" Betty gave Ken a grin, "Human." Ken noticed her grin, "Just making sure she is not an alien."

The discovery of other races and species beyond earth meant that humans no longer identified themselves with a particular country or race, as far as the galaxy was concerned everyone on earth were one and the same.


	2. Chapter 2: Chid's Game

Author's Note I do not own anything: Copyright belongs to their respective authors and company. :)

From childhood's hour I have not been

As others were; I have not seen

As others saw; I could not bring

My passions from a common spring.

From the same source I have not taken

My sorrow; I could not awaken

My heart to joy at the same tone;

And all I loved, I loved alone.

(Edgar Allan Poe, Alone)

The grey tall building looms in the middle of North Philadelphia, broken windows provide little protection during the harsh winter storms and wretched summer days. The Orphanage is overcrowded, poorly funded and even worse, a heartless mistress and her husband run it.

The floorboard creaked as Shepard sneaked into the kitchen, she looked around to make sure nobody was watching her before she opened the fridge. Her stomach cried an angry growl from hunger, a devious smile formed around her lips, she grabbed a ration of bread and milk. She pushed the fridge door shut when she saw a shadow behind her, waiting for her to turn around. Shepard looked up at the giant women, shaken she stood their with the bread and milk in hand. The women leaned in furiously and pushed her causing the milk and bread drop "stupid bitch. I will teach you to eat…"

The women grabbed Shepard by the hair and pushed her outside, "you are sleeping outside." Shepard's hair was a mess from the pull, her heart was full and was about to cry, but pushed her pain back inside, not wanting to give her the mistress anymore satisfaction. One of the boys from her Orphanage rushed to Shepard's side and gently stroked her long locks. The boy was nine years old, three year older than Shepard.

The mistress announced to all the children, "Let that be a lesson to all you, anyone caught steeling food will spend the night in the streets. _Looked around,_ got it you little runts?"Furious he turned to the mistress and yelled "we wouldn't have to sneak around to get our food if you fed us like you are suppose to."

The mistress let out a chuckle, "Fine, you will sleep on the street with her. Works for me."

She looked around the other kids and threatened, "Anyone else hungry and want to mouth off?"

The kids quickly dispersed, Shepard looked at her rescuer, "Don't protect me Johnny, I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself."

Johnny let out a warm smile, "I know Shepard. Come on let's go find something to eat."

Shepard returned a warm smile and they both headed down the street. Johnny always protected Shepard; he taught her to survive. They were partners in crime living in and out of the orphanage and trying to survive the mean streets of earth. Johnny would always share their food and clothe with the other kids, he taught Shepard to be generous. Most Importantly, Johnny taught her to never take more than she needed. He also taught her everything he knew about tech, and taught her to modify and upgrade anything with the most basic objects around.

When Shepard was ten years old, the mistresses' husband took an interest in her, he would stare at her and took every opportunity to be near her. The man was tall, very large; he was crude and repulsive.

One night as Shepard was coming out of the shower and into one of the empty rooms to dress, the man came in behind her and closed locked the door. Shepard turned around quickly clinging to her towel; she started to step backward away from the predator in front of her. The man came closer and closer; Shepard was small and fragile and had no chance of fighting back. He continued to peruse her; in the small room, there was nowhere to run and he caught her by the arm and forced her on the floor. Shepard screamed with everything thing she had, she closed her eye and prayed that she was having a nightmare and would soon wake up. She was praying repeatedly when the man released his grip, someone had pushed him away from her. She quickly stood up and fumbled toward the wall. Shepard watch as Johnny struggled with the large man. The man punched Johnny and he was forced to the ground, it was then Shepard noticed Johnny taking a knife out of his back pocket. In an instant everything change; Johnny was screaming in fury as he repeatedly stabbed the large man.

The Man was lying in a pool of blood, and lifeless. The large and looming figure no longer haunted her or prayed on her innocence. Johnny dropped the knife next to the body and rushed to Shepard's side. Shepard grabbed onto him as he soothed her cries; they stood there paralyzed watching the blood dry. Footsteps grew closer and more rapidly, Johnny went and grabbed their stuff and grabbed Shepard, " Come on, we have to go." Both of them knew it wouldn't be long until the police was called and they would both be under arrest. Who would believe that they were the victims, they were two kids who had nothing and nobody. As they rushed out the orphanage door for the last time, Shepard heard the screams and cries of the mistress.

Shepard and Johnny managed to escape to New York; they found themselves doing odd jobs and petty crime just to survive. Almost being raped changed Shepard; she was no longer the flower that needed to be protected. Time would have it, Shepard become strong and resilient, yet she was grounded and generous. She allowed the harsh street change her but not enough to corrupt her sense of humanity. Shepard always helped other with what little she had, an attribute that was preserved thanks to her protector and friend, Johnny.

Shepard was walking back to what use to be a subway tunnels. The Subway tunnels were sealed off long before the First Contact War, but the homeless of New York made a home there in the confinement of twenty first century architect. She was alone on the steps waiting for Johnny to return when she heard numerous footsteps echoing behind her. She turned around to find five people approaching fast. She recognized their logo as Tenth Street Reds.

Shepard remained relaxed.

One of the people turned to the others and announced, "Look fellas we have ourselves a play date."

Shepard looked at the older boy, remained silence, and kept her ground.

The people started to circle her like a pack of wolves and she was the pray.

One of the gang members broke the circle and began to walk toward her and stroked her face, "Come on beautiful this wont hurt…" he looked at his fellow gang member, let out a laugh, "Much."

Shepard warned him with a stern voice, "Back off."

Everyone started to laugh at the small girl threatening them, the guy continued stroking her cheeks, "That's cute…you have spunk I will give you that much." Irritated with the boy's advance Shepard twisted his hand and kicked him in the knee until he fell to the ground. The rest of the boys started approaching her, trying to restrain her but she quickly maneuvered them and knocked them to a bloody pulp one by one. Johnny came down the steps and found Shepard leaning against the wall, waiting to strike again if the boys got up again. Johnny walked over the bodies on the ground, they were breathing faintly, "should I even ask?" Shepard happy to see him, "There you are."

Johnny smiled at her, "looks like you don't need me to come and rescue you." Shepard raised an eyebrow, "what does that suppose to mean? I never needed rescuing."

Johnny put his arms around her, " I know, I just worry sometimes."

Shepard leaned in and placed her head on his shoulder, "I'm thirteen and not eight anymore, I can take care of myself. So stop worrying about me."

Shepard knew The Reds would want revenge, so she slept with one eye open. Shepard ran threw the Reds several times and barely escaped. The Reds were large, bad, controlled 10th street, and were expanding to the surrounding areas.

Few weeks after the attack, the leader whose name was Riddick approached Johnny, "Listen I don't like anyone making my boys look weak, it is not good for business you know. But if they get their balls cut off by a little girl then they deserve what they've got."

Johnny looked at him skeptically, "I'm not following. Does that mean you will tell your boys to leave her alone?"

Riddick laughed and patted Johnny on the shoulder, "Actually I have seen what both of you can do, and honestly you two are a pain in my ass. You two have made it very hard to do business around here since you are doing upgrades for practically free. I believe your talent is wasted doing small time shit, join the Reds and nobody will bother you or the girl again."

Johnny frowned; he knew they would eventually catch up to them and most likely kills them. Johnny couldn't bear if anything happened to Shepard, so he relentlessly agreed.

Johnny looked up at Riddick and demanded, "We will join you, but Shepard is not going to whore around for the Reds. Are we clear?"

Riddick extended his hand for a handshake and smiled, "Smart boy."

He tighten his grip on Johnny's hand and leaned in closer, "First of all you don't make any demands and secondly Shepard will beat the shit out of any poor bastard unlucky enough to glance at her. I have seen her beat man three times her size, and that's not good for business. Besides, we have plenty of bitches for that."

Shepard was not happy about joining the Reds; she knew they were the lowest scum on earth. Johnny finally convinced her and told her, "l wouldn't have said yes if I did not have a good reason. Trust me." Shepard agreed but made him promise that they wouldn't become like them, killing and praying on the weak.

Johnny and Shepard's first assignment was to smuggle weapons into Vancouver for a potential buyer. Riddick sent two other boys with them to oversee the transaction. The trip was risky and dangerous, and it served as a test for the two new recruits.

Shepard becomes real familiar with the pistols, shotguns, and the heavy machineries, and Riddick took advantage of her talents by making her the head of weapons smuggling and illegal upgrades. Shepard felt her stomach turn as she thought about how she was responsible for helping sell illegal upgrades to anyone with enough credits.

She spent the whole trip reading a book Johnny had gotten her. Johnny taught Shepard to read and write, and he made sure that she was always well read. Shepard loved Emily Dickinson, and Yeats; she always recited them to calm her in unbearable situation. She was lost in _Leda and the Swan _to take in the beauty of the untouched wilderness of Canada.

To her dismay, the seller wanted to meet in a crowded are; the buyer wanted to make sure that they would not be ambushed. Johnny parked the car across a school; she found herself daydreaming about going to school and having a normal life. Her daydream was interrupted by a sound of giggles and chatters coming from the school across. She saw a girl about her age waving her hand and smiled, she followed the girl's gesturing to a boy who was walking with a few friends. The boy was about sixteen, and he had dark brown hair, and glistering maple brown eyes. He was tall than most of his peers, and he waited for the girl who was desperately trying to catch up to him. For a slight second the brown haired boy turned around and caught Shepard's eye, the moment was lost and the girl shouted, "Kaidan, wait up."

Shepard did not hear them, but only imagined what they were talking about; class, going to the Vid theatre, playing sports, things that were foreign to her. Johnny unaware of Shepard's gaze slightly signaled her to start walking up the street. She start walking but continued to idealize the group of kids, wishing she went to school, and had friends her own age.

Later that night, after they made the trade, they decided to stay at a hotel the four of them until daybreak. Johnny and Shepard shared a room with two twin beds on each side; the two of them lay in Johnny's bed and watched vids, and grabbed all sorts of sweets from the hotels kitchen.

The Vid they were watching was an old twenty first century war movie about World War II, both of them sneered at the weapons and their lack of armor. Shepard looked at Johnny, " why don't they have any women soldier?" Johnny looked at her trying to ease her curiosity, " I don't know." Shepard leaped from her bead, turned to Johnny, and said, "I bet I would make a good Marine." She waived around and pretended to have a gun. She yelled, " Bam…Bam…" Johnny smiled; he grabbed her gently and pushed her on the bed, " You would knock them dead." Shepard smiled and was pleased with his response, her face lost the laughter from moments before, and gazed into the unknown" Ever wonder what it would be like out there?" Johnny looked at her and jokingly, "Outside, or twenty first century?"

she kept her gaze, and said, "No. I'm talking about space."

Johnny leaned closer trying to figure out where Shepard was staring off to, " Yah, and the two of us will see it together, fighting bad guys and saving the universe." Shepard got angry; she felt like Johnny was mocking her, "I'm serious Johnny. I don't want to spend my life running errands for the Reds. I want to make a difference, you know."

Johnny comforted her, " Tell you what kid, as soon as you turn eighteen we will both sign up for the Alliance far away from earth and the Reds." Johnny grabbed her delicate hand, " I always planned on joining them when I turned eighteen, but I let it go along time ago because I did not want to leave you." Shepard gave him a warm smile; "We will do it together then." Johnny squeezed her hand, " Yah." For the first time in her life, Shepard felt a hint of hope growing inside her. The idea of becoming a Marine in the Alliance and adventuring into the unknown made her feel warm.


End file.
